


Another Ordinary Day

by NoNameBecauseWhy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Gold's life is hard, Mostly nonsense, dexholders up to BW and other characters from Johto appear, it might be easier to say who doesn't appear..., there's also a lot of cartoonish violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameBecauseWhy/pseuds/NoNameBecauseWhy
Summary: Gold just has an ordinary day. And only one question: Why? What has he done to deserve any of this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Another Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a story I originally posted on FF.net for Gold's birthday, which really says something about the kind of birthday presents I give, but I digress.  
> This story is loosely based on a certain video on YouTube. I don't know if there's an issue with external links on this website, and since I'm quite risk-averse, I'll only say that it's from a channel called "Legit Gold". Just look for a video that's about one minute long and has a disheartened Gold on its thumbnail and you'll probably find it easily.  
> Certain parts might seem totally random, nonsensical or even OOC for certain characters... probably because they are. That just comes with the source material. I've tried my best to make every scene as natural as possible, but it was really hard sometimes... Also, try to keep in mind that this is written entirely for comedy.  
> By the way, there will be single lines of seemingly random, weird noises. These noises come from Gold... and his pain. Just saying to avoid confusion.  
> Without further ado, let's get started.

Gold drags his feet along the road sullenly. It's an ordinary day to him, but that's enough to drag him down. After all, an "ordinary day" means even more trouble with girls.

He doesn't get it! What does he even do wrong?! He always treats girls very obligingly and dedicates himself to them completely. He welcomes them with open arms… literally!

The more Gold thinks about it the less sense it makes. He gets along with the guys just fine! Just yesterday, he had this really fun conversation with the kids from Sinnoh, Diamond and Pearl, who are currently visiting Kanto and Johto. Great kids by the way, rather laid-back and always in for some fun most of the time, but also responsible when it matters. Yeah, he likes them.

But what's the issue with all the girls?! When he last tried to hit on Crystal and Blue, Blue downright threatened to punch him! Well, maybe he came off as some desperate freak… but he had to show that he was serious, didn't he?! In the end, he had to retreat, but he did so in style: with many pirouettes.

Gold thinks about this hard. How come his biggest "success" with the "opposite sex" has been with Bugsy?! BUGSY! A guy! Even that was actually a failure…

Other guys manage to get lucky… He remembers the time when he saw Ruby and Sapphire walking ahead of him the other day. Those damn lovebirds, showing off and being all lovey-dovey! He suddenly understands how Emerald feels… Why don't things work out for him, too?

No, if _he_ tries anything… To make it even worse, he doesn't even have to try anything! When he took Platinum, the girl who is with Diamond and Pearl, to Johto with the magnet train the other day, he didn't hit on her or anything like that! Well, since she's with two guys most of the time, Gold has figured that she might have a thing for one of them anyway, so he decided to keep his hands off her. Yet she was extremely tense during the train ride, and she slid away from him as soon as she could! Can you believe it?! This trip was even her idea!

Why can't any of them see what a great guy he is? They don't even try! At this point, they even block his calls… It's so depressing! Gold is in tears at this point.

* * *

While he is sulking on all fours, Yellow comes by and notices his distress. She figures that it's probably because of some trouble he has asked for (after all, this happens all too often), but she also feels sorry for him. Gold is a great guy whenever he doesn't come off as a horny creep, so she thinks that he doesn't deserve whatever misery he has brought upon himself.

She decides to try and console him. "Hey, Gold, what's the matter?" she asks, striking up a conversation.

Gold looked up. "Yeeellooooow!" he wails disconsolately, "It's so horrible! I think every single female on earth hates me! On principle!"

Yellow isn't surprised that this is about… Gold's certain issues. However, she is dead set on consoling him, so she gives him an angelic smile. "Oh, don't worry, Gold," she reassures him, "I'm sure that's not true. You've helped many people who certainly know that you're actually a decent and likable person!"

Gold snivels. "Are you sure?" he asks doubtingly.

Yellow replies, "But of course! Maybe I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm glad that I've got to know you!"

Yellow's words fill Gold with relief. So there is a girl out there who doesn't see him as an enemy of all women! He gets back on his feet, both figuratively and literally, and runs up to Yellow. "Thank you, Yellow! You've always been my favourite senior! And in secret, I've always liked you more than all those unappreciative girls!" he exclaims joyfully.

Gold reaches out his arms, seemingly wanting to embrace Yellow. This makes her nervous. She has intended to console him, not to give him the wrong idea. She adds, "Y-yeah, sure. I also like you, Gold. You know, as a highly appreciated friend! An honest, true friendship. I don't see how anyone could ever feel anything else for someone who makes for such a great friend. _Ever_!"

Yellow's words pierce Gold like a whole arsenal of spears. He stops dead in his tracks and loses all the hope he just got.

"Grgh Gurgh Grgug..."

* * *

Later that day, Gold walks around aimlessly when he suddenly runs into Blue. She walks towards him with a spring in her step. Apparently, she's in high spirits.

Gold thinks that this might be the perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation. Blue is the kind of person you should stay away from when she's in a bad mood, maybe this has always been the problem.

Being confident in his chances, Gold calls out to her, "Yo, Blue, what are you..."

He stops mid-sentence when he notices that Blue doesn't react at all. She doesn't even slow down. One second later, she swings her arm and punches him in the face while passing by.

"Wha-pwhoooo..."

While Gold is getting knocked out, Blue just proceeds on her way happily. She hums, "Enjoy the day! Ignore Gold! Such lovely weather!"

* * *

Once he wakes up again, Gold figures that his problems with Blue lie even deeper than he thought they did. He makes a mental note to keep that in mind.

Soon thereafter, he comes across Crystal… who is wearing these… clothes again, the clothes she wore during their fights against Team Rocket's executives and Arceus.

What the hell is this outfit supposed to be anyway? Well, not that it looks bad on her in his opinion, but it was _so_ random. It's also unlike "Super Serious Gal" to dress like… _that_.

Gold suddenly remembers that he hasn't got to tell her his opinion on that outfit yet, even though Crystal _openly_ allowed him to do so. He figures that he should do it now, so he approaches Crystal with a smile. "Yo, Crys, fancy running into you," he greets her, "and your fancy getup again!"

Crystal turns to him and frowns. Just now, she thought that Gold's teasing would give her misery the finishing touch. It's already bad enough that her mother is forcing her to wear this abomination of an outfit again!

She wants to reply, but Gold stretches out his hand dramatically and cuts her off. "Well, I know what you might want to say," he declares, "but there's a more important matter to attend to! I still have to tell you what I think about your outfit, this time without you shutting me up with your shoe!"

Crystal is so annoyed and angry that her eyebrows start to twitch. However, she has the perfect idea how to deal with this issue. She puts on a fake smile and replies, "Oh, it's funny that you mention that! Recently, I've come to the conclusion that I should stop kicking you. I have a better idea now!"

Gold smiles about the pleasant thought of not getting kicked by Crystal every now and then. Her kicks are nasty…

If she really stops doing that, it might be because his charm finally takes effect on her! Being unable to see Crystal's hidden anger because of his own wishful thinking, Gold happily asks, "Really? Great to see that you loosen up a little, Crys! What's the solution you've come up with?"

Crystal's smile becomes mischievous. She lifts her arm up to her shoulders' level in a strange way so that one of her elbows is facing Gold. "Well, THIS!"

With that, she hits Gold with her elbow _very_ hard. It basically hurtles towards him like a bullet.

"WUOOOOOAAAAAARRRGHHHHH..."

Gold falls backwards. Crystal just keeps smiling and asks happily, "So, how do you like it?"

* * *

After this incident, Gold is quite grumpy. He has a sudden urge to blow off steam, so he takes a billiard ball out of his backpack, places it on the ground and hits it with his billiard cue.

At first, the ball flies around as planned, but it ricochets off a tree at a different angle and vanishes into the woods. That's odd. It's the first time in forever that he has failed to manoeuvre a billiard ball through a bunch of uneven objects exactly as he wanted.

The sounds of breaking glass and clanking metal make Gold become nervous.

Gold's initial thought is that he should get out of here as fast as possible. This billiard ball might have caused quite some damage, and whoever owns the damaged stuff would probably not take kindly to it.

However, the billiard ball might have hurt someone, in which case he should help the injured person. So he makes his way to the source of the noises only to find… a film crew?

Yeah, there is this clearing full of cameras and whatnot. Are they shooting a documentary film? Anyway, it seems that the billiard ball hit parts of the equipment but no people, so revealing his involvement in the incident would probably only cause him trouble.

He is about to "retreat" when a girl calls out to him, "Hey, wait a moment! Is that you, Gold?" Gold is slightly startled and turns to the girl. As it turns out, it is White, a dexholder from Unova who is currently visiting Kanto and Johto. It's so weird that a lot of the younger dexholders are visiting right now, almost as if the universe wants it to happen for some reason.

Gold comes out of the bushes timidly. "Y-yo, White is it, right?" he asks nervously, "Sorry for barging in, I just happened to come by when I heard a loud noise. So, as the heroic gentleman I am, I've come to see if anyone needs help, but I guess you're handling everything just fine without me."

Gold tries his best to get out of this situation as fast as possible. He had a conversation with this guy named Black, who accompanies White, and according to him, White is not to be messed with. Gold actually feels sorry for this guy… Apparently, he respects that girl a lot, but she's also pretty harsh and on edge depending on the situation. She sounds worse than Crystal… If Crystal is "Super Serious Gal", White seems to be "Super Bossy Gal"…

Anyway, White easily sees through Gold's facade and says matter-of-factly, "You're responsible for that, aren't you?"

At first, Gold tries to gloss over it. "What? No, why would I..." However, he soon realises the futility of his efforts. He admits nervously, "Well, yeah! You see, I came by and… Long story short, an accident occurred."

White just sighs exasperately. "Fine! Just try not to meddle with the shooting more than you already have! The director is an old business partner of mine and asked me for help, so I really want things to go smoothly."

Gold is surprised that he actually comes out of this alive. He grins at White broadly. "Wow, you're way cooler than I thought! And here I thought you were as uptight as Super Serious Gal!"

White narrows her eyes in annoyance. "Don't get me wrong," she declares sternly, "I just think telling the director who the actual culprit is would cause more problems than it would solve. The insurance covers the damage, the director already blames the assistant director – which I'm perfectly fine with because that guy is an idiot – and he's still a bit grumpy about the last… acquaintance of mine who caused trouble for the crew. That's why I'm letting this pass."

"Well, good enough," Gold replies, "So… Will you continue working here when the commotion is settled?" White answers in low spirits, "No, we still need to replace the broken equipment."

This makes Gold grin even more broadly. Maybe he can get some company now. He doesn't know if hitting on White would be okay, he's still not sure if Black actually has dibs on her or not. However, spending the day with a cute girl is already great in itself.

"Great! So how about I give you a tour around the area?" he offers. However, White doesn't seem too excited. "No, thanks. I still have enough to do as it is," she replies. She produces a list, seemingly a to-do list. A _long_ to-do list.

Gold frowns and snatches the list from her. "Geez, and here I thought you weren't as bad as Crys! Loosen up a little! You're basically on vacation, aren't you?" he complains. Next, he rips the list to shreds. "You have a day off now, so let's go!" he exclaims happily.

However, White doesn't exactly react as Gold has planned. She is furious and floors Gold judo-style. Next, she sits down on his back, grabs his legs and bends them backwards with astonishing strength. "Gold! What do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that schedule?!" she yells, being visibly enraged.

Realising the graveness of his mistake, Gold tries to calm her down desperately. "AAAAHHH! OW! Ow, Ow! Okay, okay, I get it! I get it, please stop! I give up, give up!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of the damned echo through the woods.

* * *

After this incident, Gold goes home to sulk. However, Sapphire suddenly appears and runs up to him. "Senior Gold, it's good that ya're here!" she exclaims in a serious tone.

Gold is taken aback. What's going on? "Um, what's the matter, wild gal?" he asks in bewilderment.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she just grabs his hand and drags him with her. "No time for explanations!" she states sternly.

A few minutes later, Gold finds himself standing on Sapphire's thighs in a strange T-pose. Sapphire holds his legs in place.

Gold is utterly confused. He has no idea what's going on. "Um, Sapphire, you know, I've been wondering… What exactly are we doing here?" he inquires.

However, Sapphire just replies excitedly, "Dontcha worry, Senior Gold! Just keep standing like this!"

Gold has no idea what to think about this. However, it's not half bad. Sapphire is at least not torturing him!

* * *

The next person Gold runs into is Emerald. He starts to question how he manages to run into all the other dexholders who are currently around today. He figures that it's probably the will of the universe.

Anyway, he notices that Emerald sports oversized clothes and a croissant hairstyle again. What's up with that? When he saw him the last time, he looked like a gnome soldier. Actually, his old getup is worse than that.

Gold is curious as to why he's dressed like this again, so he approaches Emerald and calls out, "Yo, midget, getting nostalgic or why are you wearing that stuff?"

Emerald turns around and looks at Gold with a grim expression. "I told you to stop calling me that," he complains, "and I'm really not in the mood for dealing with this! I'm having a bad day."

Gold frowns. Having a bad day? Maybe he should tell Emerald about _his_ day! Standing on Sapphire's thighs for no apparent reason was the best thing that has happened to him so far.

However, he decides to respond snarkily instead. "What's the matter? Did you lose a bet or something? Well, that would explain why you walk around like this again. I honestly thought you had come to terms with being a midget."

Emerald snaps at Gold, "I've just told you not to call me a midget! Geez, it's always the same with you! No wonder that Crystal can't stand you!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gold retorts smugly. He is taken by surprise when Emerald grabs his waist and suplexes him.

"Huh? Wha-Gurghhhh..."

When Gold regains consciousness, he makes a mental note not to underestimate Emerald's physical abilities.

* * *

Later that day, Gold walks through Viridian Forest. He wants to visit Yellow. Even though she friendzones him brutally, she's still kinder to him than pretty much any other dexholder.

It doesn't take him long to find her on a clearing. She sits on the other side of a small stream, so Gold decides to cross the stream and greet her.

It goes without saying that Yellow wants to fish here. Just as Gold is about to leave the bushes, she readies her fishing rod. She casts the fishing rod at full power.

"Yo, Yell-gushaoah!"

Yellow is taken by surprise when she feels that the pokéball which is attached to the fishing line hits something. She looks up in order to see what it was.

When she notices that she has knocked Gold out, she panics and rushes to the other side of the stream to check on him. "WAAAAH! GOLD! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" she screams.

* * *

Okay, visiting Yellow went wrong, so Gold tries his luck with the kids from Sinnoh next.

He finds them quickly. When he spots them, Diamond and Pearl seem to perform one of their manzai acts. Gold is curious and walks up to them.

He can't really make out what they're saying. He faintly hears Pearl saying something about "it" not being "as it seems". Diamond stretches his arms out dramatically and replies loudly, "BEAMS!"

Immediately thereafter, Lax, his munchlax, uses Solar Beam to fire off a powerful beam… directly into Gold's direction.

"WAI..." ... "BOOOOOOOOOMMMMmmmm"

Neither of the Sinnoh dexholders notices Gold, so they focus on their manzai. "So, Missy," Pearl asks confidently, "what do you think?"

Platinum, who has watched them, thinks about the performance for a moment. "As you said, Dia's body covered Lax perfectly, so it really looked as if Dia fired the beam," she replies calmly, "However, I think it is a bit too extravagant for your performance."

While they're discussing their manzai, Gold questions his live choices now that he got kamehamehaed by Diamond.

* * *

After getting blown up, Gold really needs something to brighten his mood. Therefore, he goes to Goldenrod City. His destination is the radio tower.

However, he doesn't even need to get there to find who he is looking for: DJ Mary. She walks along a street with a co-worker, so Gold walks up to her. He shouts, "Yo, Mary-chan!"

However, as soon as he comes within reach, she smacks him away… with her butt. The weirdly strong impact sends Gold flying.

"WHHHOOOOOAAAAaaaa…"

DJ Mary's co-worker is taken aback. He asks, "W-what was that about? And who was that boy?"

To the co-worker's surprise, DJ Mary just looks at him with an innocent smile, feigning ignorance. "What are you talking about? There was nothing! Literally _nothing_! Certainly nobody I've got a restraining order against!"

Let this be a lesson, folks: Never approach celebrities if they've got a restraining order against you.

* * *

Gold somehow manages to land near the Elite Four. Neither of them (nor Gold) is happy about that encounter.

The older dexholders are still upset about their former… directives, back in the day when they worked for Team Rocket, Lance's genocidal project or the Masked Man.

Gold stands up and glares at them. Usually, he doesn't let it get to him because acting on this grudge would cause more problems than it would solve, but today, he's in a really bad mood. He snaps at them, "Yo, if it isn't the Villain Four! I hope you're not up to something shady. I guess I have to make sure considering your… past."

While the dexholders may have mixed feelings about the current Elite Four of the Indigo League, they aren't happy to be reminded of their dark past either, so they don't take kindly to Gold's misplaced "heroism".

Karen decides to take action and approaches Gold with the best fake smile she can muster. "Thanks for reminding us," she says before she sends Gold flying again with an impressive uppercut.

"PrghuuuOOOOOOAAAAaaaaahhhhhh…"

The Elite Four gaze after Gold stoically. "This boy really doesn't know what's good for him, does he?" Koga asks finally. The others reply in unison, "Nope."

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Gold literally gets kicked out of Goldenrod City by Whitney. She dropkicks him in the back. She does so because she has received numerous complaints about Gold (the most important one coming from DJ Mary) and generally doesn't want him in her city.

Gold figures that he won't get anything but bashing in this city today, so he leaves.

Oddly enough, he runs into an enraged Ruby, who chases after him. Ruby shouts something about him "doing something to Sapphire's shorts".

Apparently, he took Sapphire somewhere where people didn't take kindly to some partial shoeprints on her shorts and kicked them out. As it turns out, these shoeprints originate from their weird T-pose activity earlier, so Ruby blames Gold.

Gold, who doesn't want to get punched even more, decides to make a run for it.

Ruby chases him all the way to Ecruteak City, where Gold hides inside the Ecruteak Dance Theater. For some reason, Ruby doesn't search for Gold at his favourite place in this city, so Gold really manages to escape Ruby's wrath.

While he's there, Gold helps the Kimono Girls with a new performance, but he ends up hanging down from the shoulders of one girl... upside down... with his face on the floor… somehow.

* * *

After this, Gold is so distressed that he goes back to Viridian City to consult Green. Silver once told him that Green is actually surprisingly good at giving advice on how to deal with problems.

However, he shouldn't have done that.

After Gold has finished his story, Green just stares at him in annoyance and slaps him. "What the hell?! You can't figure that out?! Get a grip! They dislike you because you constantly get on their nerves! Today, Crystal, Emerald, Ruby and _even_ White came to me, complaining about you, _and_ Whitney called me, complaining about you, too! If you stop bothering them, they will stop beating you up 24/7!" Green explains matter-of-factly.

Gold leaves Viridian City sullenly after that conversation. He shouldn't have consulted Green, his advice doesn't help him! Actually, it is surprisingly good and well-meaning advice… It's just that Gold doesn't see it.

* * *

Gold tries his luck with Red in Pallet Town instead. He is confident that Red will be nice to him… unlike pretty much everyone else today.

As expected, Red hears him out and shows compassion. "Man, that's hard!" he says, "I don't get why they're all _that_ harsh!"

"Yeah, you get it, Senior Red!" Gold exclaims happily. However, he notices something in Red's statement that he doesn't like. "Hey, what do you mean you don't get why they're 'that' harsh?!"

Red tries to gloss over it and says, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing important! Let's get back to the topic, okay?"

Gold figures that it'd be better to play along. "So, Senior Red, what do you think I should do?" he asks. Red thinks about it for a second before he answers confidently, "You know, I think they're all just having a bad day! And you need something to cheer you up."

Gold isn't happy about Red's answer. "Yeah, you don't say?! I've tried that all day. Do you have something in particular in mind?" he inquires flatly. Red knows how to answer immediately. "Of course!" he exclaims, "The problem is that you're trying to accomplish too much. What you need is something small and simple."

"Like?" Gold asks curiously. Red thinks about it briefly. When he has an idea, he lies on his back and stretches out his legs into the air so that they are nearly perpendicular to his body. "Okay, let's try this," he says confidently, "Lay your stomach on my feet!"

Gold raises an eyebrow. He suddenly remembers that Red has a strange aptitude for bad ideas. "Are you sure?" he asks.

Red just literally gives him the thumbs up. "Yeah, don't worry, Gold!"

In the end, Gold goes along with Red's idea… only to regret this decision immediately. As soon as he lies on Red's feet, Red starts to twirl him around vigorously.

For some weird reason, this makes Red laugh. "See? Isn't that great?" he asks happily. However, Gold disagrees. "Noooooo, iiiiiiiit iiiiiiiissss nooooooot!" he replies in panic, his words being strangely distorted because he is spinning around.

Red is slightly confused for a moment and stops. Unfortunately, the centrifugal force causes Gold to literally fly away instantaneously. He falls down a hill.

"Whooooaaa-Gurgh… Grungh… Gaaah… Gungh..."

Red averts his eyes out of his feeling of guilt. After all, he has brought this misery upon Gold. Maybe he should've thought this through…

* * *

After this incident, Gold gives up all hope of having a nice day with his friends. Well, with his _human_ friends. He decides to try his luck with his pokémon.

When he sends a few of them out of their pokéballs, he realises the graveness of his misconception. His pokémon immediately start to torture him as well.

Pibu tugs at his hair, Ataro tugs at his cheek, and the togepi he is currently taking care of headbutts his butt.

Why does everyone and everything hate him so much today?!

* * *

Shortly thereafter, he runs into the Sinnoh dexholders again. Now that they don't blow him up, Gold figures that they might make for good company after all.

They even ask him for help. Apparently, he just has to stand next to Platinum. It's a strange request, but it's also simple, so he agrees.

Oddly enough, Platinum seems strangely timid. "Are you sure that this will work?" she asks her companions slightly nervously. "Don't worry, Missy!" Pearl exclaims eagerly, "You can do this! You'll be fine, that's what you have the new hat for!"

Pearl's words seem to reassure Platinum. She smiles confidently and replies happily, "Thank you! Okay, I'll try it!" Suddenly, Platinum leaps to the side and headbutts Gold full force.

"Huh? Grroaaarghhhh..."

Platinum eyes the now almost unconscious Gold quizzically. "What do you think? Did it work?" she asks. Diamond and Pearl come closer and examine Gold's state. "Yeah, that worked perfectly, Missy!" Pearl says proudly. Diamond adds, "Good job, Missy! I knew you would be fine!"

"Thank you! Now I am more confident that I will be able to defend myself if someone ambushes me," Platinum replies happily, "I also have to say that this steel-reinforced hat worked perfectly. I felt hardly anything. I have to thank Mister Emerald and his friend later."

Despite her joy at her "success", Platinum worries about Gold. She points at him and asks uneasily, "Are you sure that it was okay for us to ask Mister Gold for help? I am still wondering if it was a good idea." Diamond reassures her calmly, "Don't worry, Missy! Miss Crystal said that he is used to it." "I see," she replies, "I suppose she simply knows him better than we do. All right."

Before they leave, Platinum bows to Gold, who still lies on the ground, and says politely, "Thank you for your help, Mister Gold. Have a nice day."

Gold has just one thought on this: He does certainly _not_ have a nice day!

* * *

In hindsight, Gold doesn't even know why he thought that the Sinnoh dexholders wouldn't beat him up somehow. He has seen some of their manzai performances. He even assisted with one. It resulted in Pearl striking him with a karate chop.

Gold thinks that he has finally figured out what has been his mistake all day. He tried to spend time with people he knows. He should try something else, so he decides to visit a new massage parlour.

He can't believe that his masseur turns out to be Silver! Neither can Silver by the way. "What. The hell. Are you. Doing here?" Silver asks flatly.

"That's my line!" Gold yells in response, "Why are you working here?!" "Blue thinks it's a good way to meet new people and earn some money at the same time," Silver replies matter-of-factly, "So could you please leave now? This is already awkward enough."

However, the manger, who happens to pass by, has different thoughts on the matter. "What are you saying there, Silver?!" he yells grumpily, "Never question the customer's presence like this! Now just do your job!"

Needless to say, Silver isn't happy about this order while Gold is overjoyed. "Yeah, Silver, you should really mind your attitude towards customers," Gold says smugly, "You know, you actually have to have quite some skill to get hired here. Who knows, maybe I'll recommend this place to the others. One nice back massage, please! I might tip you generously if you're really that good."

The mouth is the cause of calamity.

Silver starts to smile oddly happily. At first, Gold thinks that this really works out in his favour. However, he notices Silver's aura of imminent death soon. "H-hey, Silver, what's wrong?"

Silver shrugs Gold's question off. "I don't know what you're talking about, dear customer," he replies suspiciously politely, "You've requested a back massage, am I correct?"

Silver slowly walks behind Gold. "Hey, Silver, that's not funny! What are you going to do?" Gold inquires in panic.

In response, Silver, who stands directly behind Gold now, grabs Gold's arms and bends them backwards. Next, he puts his right foot onto Gold's back. "This is a speciality of the house: the spine massage!" Silver exclaims happily.

With that, he begins to tug at Gold's arms while pressing his foot onto his back.

"W-wait! N-n-no! Argh! Stop! Ow! No! SILVER! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A painful scream drowns out the sound of an almost breaking spine.

* * *

Things only go downhill from then on. Well, they've gone downhill all day.

Anyway, some random guy begins to chase Gold after he escaped Silver's torture chamber. This weirdo chases Gold on all fours! To make things even worse, more and more people join him. Before long, Gold gets chased by a whole army of crawling people who are upset about him for some reason or another.

At this point, Gold only asks one question: What did he ever do to deserve this?

* * *

It's just another ordinary day in hell – also known as Gold's life.

* * *

In the evening, Black finishes the errands White has asked him to run for her. It has been a convenient pretence to visit different places across Kanto.

When he leaves the department store in Celadon City, he runs into White, who is apparently waiting for him. When she spots Black, she waves at him and calls out to him, "Hey, Black, did you manage to get everything I asked for?"

Black replies proudly, "Hey, Boss! Yep, don't worry!" White breathes a sigh of relief. That makes at least one thing that went according to plan today.

On their way back to the hotel they stayed at, Black seems strangely uneasy. "What's wrong, Black?" White asks curiously. Black stops dead in his tracks, crosses his arms and squints his eyes. He seems to think about something.

"I don't know, Boss," he replies, "I don't know how to describe it. It's… Have you ever had the feeling that you're left out, but you can't even tell what you might be left out of?"

White is puzzled. She has no idea what Black is talking about. "What… What do you mean, Black?" she asks.

"Well, as I said, it's hard to describe. It's just that I had this weird feeling all day," he explains in a slightly irritated manner, "As if everyone participated in some kind of joint mission or something, and I was the only one who was left out!"


End file.
